Connies love
by account-deleted-1990
Summary: Connie brook up with Guy, and is starting dating other guys.rnStories not so bad as the summary ;)New title.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first story, and I don't own any of the characters in the story jet.

Hope you injoy it and please rewiev after you have read it! :)

From hockeygirl90.

Chapter 1, The break up

A 14 year old girl, with long dark hear walked in the park.

The sun was shining, but not for her.

Connies pov:

Flashback

"Guy I think we need to breeak up", she said.

He sat done on his bead and loocked out the window the other way before he said.

"Why, is there someone else, or have I done any thing?"

"No its not you its me!" she said, and thought Deja vu.

"But I would love for us to be friends." Connie said almost in tears.

Guy turned to her, tears in his eyes he said, "I think you need to og now." Before turning again to the window.

Connie ran out of the house tears done her cheaks.

End flashback

She sat done at a bench, and loocked out on the wather.

There she had many memories with the ducks, and Guy.

She kept her self from crying, it was she who had broken up with him.

Resently she had felt that her life was boring.

Having the same boyfriens, having the same phonetalks, or same sleep overs, or the same soft kisses…. He was a great kisses, but then again she hadent kissed so many other guys then Guy.

She was about to hed home, when a familier voice said "Connie wait up!"

She turned and saw Charlie coming toweards her.

"Hey, what is it Charlie?" Connie said when he finally stod by her.

"I heard about you and Guy and kind of wonderd why?" Charlie said while he brushed his hand in his hear.

Connie sat on the bench again and Charlie beside her.

"If I tell you, you have to tell me how many knows" Connie said white a dead seriuce loock, she had hoped that it would take at least a day before peoble started talking.

Charlie Loocked done at the ground and up at Connie again before he said " Peoble talk and wel, everyone of the Ducks, but not Julie, and Tammy, Tommy, Terry, Jesse, Karp and Peter knows."

Charlie loocked at him with a shocked and sad expreation on her face.

"So the only one who dosent know is Julie then." She said like a statment.

"Yes know will you talk to me about it?" Charlie asked here.

"Sorry, Im just gonna og home and tell Julie about it. Bye Charlie." Connie said and went home feeling a little bit wears then before in the park.

But she needed to talk to her best girl- friend at that moment, not one of the boys.

This was the end of the chapter!

Hope you liked it, now please rewiev!

And Im gonna update soon :)


	2. Trip to New York

Hey, here is the second chapter!

Banksiebabe99: Thanks for the review!

Sorry about the writhing mistakes in the story!

Chapter 3, Trip to New York

Connies pov.

When I got home my dad was waiting at me in the kitchen.

I lost my mom when I was four and ever since then it's just been me, dad and my stupid little brother Jeremy.

My dad never had any other girl in his life then me after mum died.

Sometimes I wish that mom never died, because I could really need a mom.

Then Guys mom was like my second mom.

When I got into the kitchen my dad sat at the table drinking coffee.

"Connie are you okei?" He asked me with a concerned face when he saw me.

"I broke up with Guy." I said and ran up to my room in tears, where I jumped done on my bed crying in my pillow.

I knew that my dad would wait downstairs and wait to I was ready to talk to him about it.

After crying all my tears I disated to call my best friend and team mate, Julie.

"Hello Julie speaking." I could hear Julie say in a well mannered tone.

"Hey Julie it's Connie!" I said trying to sound more happy then I was.

(Authors note: From know on J is Julie and C is Connie.)

J: Hey Connie, how are you and the other ducks?

C: Well I have some bad news for you. I broke up with Guy.

J: WHAT! Why?!

C: My whole life I have been together with Guy, I needed a change.

J: Okay, how many knows?

C: The whole gang knows, I don't dear to meet any of them now.

J: How about you come with me to New York tomorrow on a girl trip.

C: That would be great! I just have to ask my dad first.

J: Okay, call me soon. Bye Connie.

C: Bye Julie.

In New York, the hotel room

"Oh my god, this is heaven!" Connie said as she jumped done on her own king size bed.

She had totally forgot about the Guy dilemma when she landed in New York.

"Yeah, for four days." Julie said while she found her lipgloss and put it on.

"Lets go shopping!" Julie said while Connie put on lipgloss.

Connie and Julie went done from the hotel, and into the daylight of New York.

After about two hours they both had five bags each, full of cloths and make-up.

Connies pov.

We walked done the street to look for a place to eat lunch, when we heard a familiar voice behind us.

"Well, well, well isn't it the to lady ducks, without the ugly ducklings." I heard Mc Gill say from behind us.

And when I turned I could see him and Larson standing there.

Looking very handsome.

(The Hawks guys, don't know there first name.)

"Hey, what are you guys doing in New York." I said trying not to blush.

"Well it is summer, so we are on vication" Mc Gill said. "And when we saw you two, we thought we could ask you to lunch." He continued with a charming smile.

I locked at Julie and saw her smiling at me, so I answered yes and Mc Gill took my hand and Larson Julie's hand and we went to eat lunch at a cool pizza restaurant.

Julies pov.

I could see that Connie was talking to Mc Gill, smiling and laughing.

I had hoped she would meet someone in New York, but I don't think that the guys will be to happy about it.

I like Shane. (Larson, I think his name is Shane. Correct me if I'm wrong.)

He is sweet, and caring and handsome.

Kind of like Adam, but I cant have a crush on Adam….

Can I?

Connies pov.

Mc Gill had changed and I like him very much.

He is sweet, funny, nice and handsome.

When we got back in front of the hotel he pulled me to the side.

"I just have to say that I had a awesome day today Connie." Mc Gill said blushing a little as he looked into my eyes.

"Me to." I said blushing.

We moved closer to each other until our lips met in a kiss.

Then he pressed hid tung into my mouth and massaged my tung with his.

When we came up from ear he smiled and said a quick good bye before walking away with Shane.

I smiled while thinking about the great kiss, and Mc Gill offcourse.

I couldn't wait to see him again in the morning.

End of chapter 2!

Hoped you enjoyed it!

Please rewiev and then Ill update soon!

Next chapter I'm writing already.

From hockeygirl90.


	3. Authors note

Hi!

I'm not gonna update in awhile, because of homework and my birthday and brother coming home and Christmas and stupid guys…

So anyway I'm gonna write a longer chapter then :)

Happy Christmas to you all!


End file.
